The Vampire Raven
by luvtwilight
Summary: Edward left Bella and Bella changed into a vampire. She changes her name to Raven to avoid the Cullens. What happens if she mets back up with them. Will they know it's Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Threats**

My name is no longer Isabella Marie Swan. It is now Raven Bell Marie Alice Mason Wilson. I was a vampire, an undead. I had every power known to vampires. it was awesome. I loved my family. I know what you're thinking. Bella, you've always loved the Cullens. I know I have and I will never forget that, but they are not my family. My family is the Wilsons.

My dad's names Malak. My mom's name is Angel. They are the best parents ever. My brothers' names are Lestat and Tyler. My sisters' names are Hannah and Samantha. My family and I live in a castle on a hill in Juneau, Alaska. We just moved there and we had to go school so we didn't have much time to get settled in.

"Raven, it's time to get ready for school!" Malak called. I sighed. I really didn't want to go, but I was the only one who had actually been to Juneau High. A lot of people lived here, though I didn't care. I was happy to be away from Forks, Washington.

I have been a vampire for five years. I had to watch Renée die from suicide and I had to deal with the guilt at knowing it was my fault for the first 3 years as a vampire. Then news came that she had not killed her self, but Victoria killed her and Charlie. Well, I was not pleased that she killed them, so I killed her.

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said. Hannah and Samantha came in. I smiled as they went to my closet. They wanted to pick out what I would wear, so I let them. They came out with a blood red halter and a black leather mini skirt. I smiled and went to change. When I came out they pulled me into my bathroom to fix my hair and makeup.

When I was done, my hair was down. I had black hair that went to the back on my knees. I have blood red lipstick and black eye shadow on. I grabbed my book bag and walked downstairs with Hannah and Samantha.

"Well, Raven, don't you look nice." Angel said. I smiled as she kissed my forehead.

"Kids, you better get going." Malak said. I smiled and nodded. Malak was like Carlisle. They were both doctors. Malak got a job at the local hospital and he was off to his first day of work.

He gave me a kiss and left. The rest of my siblings and I followed him outside, only we walked to my black Porsche. I got in the driver side and wait for everyone to get in. Hannah sat in the passenger side and the rest got in the back. It took only three minutes to get to school because I loved to drive fast and I knew exactly where I was going. We pulled into the parking lot and got out. Everyone followed me to the office to get our papers.

"Hello, we're the Wilsons. We're new here." Hannah said to the lady behind the front desk.

"Oh right. Um, here is your schedule and get this signed and have a good day." the lady said. we all nodded and walked out to go to our classes. Hannah, Tyler and I were juniors. Lestat and Samantha were seniors. We said goodbye and walked to our classes. Hannah, Tyler and I had English first.

"Class, we have three new students in our class today. Their names are Raven, Hannah and Tyler." The teacher said.

_Why is my name always last?_ Tyler complained through thought. I sighed.

"Because ladies first." I said so low that only vampires could hear. Tyler growled a little and I rolled my eyes. I looked around the class and stopped when I saw the people that I left Forks to escape. Alice and Edward Cullen were sitting in the back staring at me and my brother and sister. I glared at them and they looked shocked.

"Raven, you're seat is next to Alice Cullen and behind Edward Cullen. Hannah you are next to Raven and Tyler you are next to Hannah in the corner." He said.

_Yes I get the corner!_ Tyler thought. "Shut up." I told him and he just chuckled.

I sat down besides Alice. "Hello. I'm Alice Cullen." She said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and looked at the board. I felt her try to see my future.

I leaned over to her. "Hey Cullen, don't try to see my future. It won't work. And your brother can't read my mind, and your husband can't work his emotions on me and your other brother is weaker than me and his wife is a stupid bitch." I said. Hannah and Tyler almost choked with laughter. They knew about the Cullens. And now they had met two of them.

Hannah and Tyler were holding in their laughter, I was grinning evilly, and Alice and Edward Cullen were staring at me.

The bell rang and Hannah and Tyler and I got up. As soon as we were outside, Hannah and Tyler burst into laughter.

"You…should…have…seen…their…faces!" Hannah and Tyler said laughing so hard that they were rolling on the ground in front of the other Cullens.

I began to laugh at my brother and sister and at the Cullens.

"Why are these too idiots laughing?" Lestat asked walking up with Sam.

"You missed the funniest thing. Raven told the Cullens off. It was awesome." Tyler said.

"The Cullens are here?" Sam said. I nodded in the direction of all five Cullen children.

I looked over and glared. They looked confuse. I walked over there with my family.

"How do you know so much about us?" Edward asked.

"I knew someone who was really close to you Cullen." I said.

"Who?" Alice asked.

"Bella Swan." I said.

"What happened to her?" Edward asked; his eyes getting black.

"She's dead." Hannah said.

"Hannah." I said.

"Well, it's true, she is dead." Lestat said. They were right. I was dead. I was a vampire therefore I was dead.

"What did you do to her?" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes and walked away. I felt someone hit my full force, but it didn't do anything. I looked on the ground and saw Emmett looking at me in shock.

I looked at Alice. "I told you he was weaker than me." I said and with that, my family and I walked away.

I had every class with Hannah and Tyler and unfortunately, Alice and Edward.

At lunch I sat with my family. I could feel the Cullens staring at me. I looked over at grinned evilly at them.

"SO, what do we do about the Cullens?" Tyler asked loud enough so the Cullens could hear.

"I say we…

**Well, the me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Plans**

"_I say we…_

"I say we tear them to shreds and burn the pieces." Lestat said. I began to laugh.

"Someone is being grouchy." I said laughed.

"Well, when you have a class with Jasper and Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen and they just stare at you, you would be grouchy too." He said. I was still laughing.

Lestat started to growl. "Lestat Wilson, was that supposed to scare me?" I asked in fake shock.

"I don't know Raven, is it?" he asked.

"Ray, are you flirting with my husband?" Sam asked.

"No, sorry Lestat, but are so not my type." I said patting his shoulder. Hannah and Tyler laughed.

"You know, sometimes I think that is the only reason they got married. They both laugh too much." Sam said. Lestat, Sam, and I imitated them. in the end all five of us were laughing.

"Oh, Ray, I would just like to say, you really can't sing." Lestat said.

"I can sing better than you." I said.

"I think that you would sing beautifully." This boy said staring at me. I put my hand on the side of my face and looked away. The boy looked embarrassed and walked away. as soon as he was about thirty feet away, my family and I started to laugh.

"Oh my God, did, you see his face?" Sam asked.

"He was totally in love with you." Hannah said.

I rolled my eyes, and said "My heart will always belong to one." I said half jokingly half seriously. My family saw this and looked sympathetic. Edward would never know how much he hurt my when he left. I let myself drown in the pain I felt. I heard a yelp and looked and saw the Jasper had doubled over.

Jasper met my eyes, his eyes were wide. I put away my pain and focused on having fun with my family. I heard Jasper sigh with relief.

I smiled a little and looked over at Hannah and Tyler and saw that they were making out. I looked over and saw the same with Lestat and Sam. I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms, and tapped my foot impatiently.

They all looked at me and laughed. "You know, if you got a boyfriend, you wouldn't feel so left out." Lestat said.

"Oh and looked what happened last time I had a boyfriend." I snapped. I heard Jasper yelp again. I looked over at the Cullens and saw they were all staring at me in curiosity. I sighed.

"Sorry Raven." Lestat said. I nodded and looked at my food. I really hated human food. I pushed it to the middle of the table along with the rest of the trays.

I began think about my past trying to keep my pain inside. I lost control and I heard Jasper yelped, but I pushed it back inside. When I can back to the real world, the cafeteria was empty except for my family and the Cullens.

"Sorry, to interrupt your make out session, well no I'm not, but we have to go." I said. They sighed and got up. We were come close to the door when I Cullens were in front of me.

"Raven, what happened to you?" Jasper asked. He looked pained. So did the rest of the Cullens.

"Nothing." I snapped. I stared to walk toward the door.

"Raven, what happened to Bella?" Edward asked. I looked into his eyes and saw sorrow. I let out a sob and ran to my car.

EPOV

"Raven, what happened to Bella?" I asked. Raven looked at me, let out a sob and ran.

_Dammit. Raven was just getting better at talking about the Cullens and now they come back and she is at square one._ Hannah thought.

_Raven, you should have never spoken to them._ Lestat thought.

"What happened to her?" Jasper asked.

"You should know! You did it to her!" Hannah screamed and ran after Raven. The rest of Raven's family sighed sadly and followed Hannah. My family followed too.

I saw Raven in her car listening and singing to a song that sounded familiar. Then I remembered. It was To You I Belong by BWitched. That song was playing on night when I was over at Bella's.

Raven had a beautiful voice.

**Rain fell down,  
You were there  
I cried for you when I hurt my hand  
Storm a-rushing in  
Wind was howling  
I called for you  
You were there**

Whenever dark turns to light  
And all the dreams sing their song  
In the daylight forever  
To you I belong

Beside the sea  
Where the waves broke  
I drew a heart for you  
In the sand  
In fields where streams  
Turn to rivers  
I ran to you  
You were there

Whenever dark turns to light  
And all the dreams sing their song  
In the daylight forever  
To you I belong

I ran to you  
You were there

Whenever dark turns to light  
And all the dreams sing their song  
In the daylight forever  
To you I belong

To you i belong

To you i belong

To you i belong

I really wanted to cry right now.

**Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Cheering Up**

(RPOV)

"Ray, sing this." Tyler said and changed the song. The song was Rollercoaster Ride.

I laughed and my family began to sing with me.

**Today's the day, were out to play  
And lost our way, its always the same - oh baby now  
Climbed the trees, swam the seven seas  
We've grazed our knees and no-ones to blame**

Come and sit beside us  
Well give you such a thrill  
Were not nice were cool as ice  
Well give you quite a chill  
Let your imagination take over on this ride  
Out of sight - all right  
(hold on tight)

Come on  
Come on  
Get it on  
Riding in our rollercoaster  
Come on  
Come along  
Get it on  
Riding in our rollercoaster of love

So dont be shy  
You'll soon be high  
Well touch the sky  
You'll never believe oh baby now  
Go round and round  
But dont look down  
We wont be found  
You'd better believe it

**Come and sit beside us  
Well give you such a thrill  
Were not nice were cool as ice  
Well give you quite a chill  
Let your imagination take over on this ride  
Out of sight - all right**

**(Hold on tight)**

**Come on  
Come on  
Get it on  
Riding in our rollercoaster  
Come on  
Come along  
Get it on  
riding in our rollercoaster of love**

I laughed at the end of the song. I was beginning to become Bella again. I had changed my appearance to not allow the Cullens to recognize me. Now my hair was changing back to brown. I sang the next song with my family.

**Some people say I look like my dad.  
What are you serious?!?**

Ah Ohh  
Hey Hey(x2)  
Ah Ohh  
Ah Ohh

I say Hey boy sittin' in your tree  
Mummy always wants you to come for tea  
Don't be shy, straighten up your tie  
Get down from your tree house sittin' in the sky  
I wanna know just whay to do  
Is it very big is there room for two?  
I've got a house with windows and doors  
I'll show you mine if you show me yours

Gotta let me in, hey hey hey  
Let the fun begin hey  
I'm the wolf today hey hey hey  
I'll huff I'll puff  
I'll huff I'll puff i'll blow you away

Say you will say you won't  
Say you'll do what you don't  
Say you're true. Say to me c'est la vie  
(x2)

Do you play with the girls, play with the boys?  
Do you ever get lonely playing with your toys?  
We can talk, we can sing  
I'll be the queen and you'll be the king  
Hey boy in your tree  
Throw down your ladder make a room for me  
I've got a house with windows and doors  
I'll show you mine if you show me yours

Gotta let me in. hey hey hey  
Let the fun begin  
I'm the wolf today. hey hey hey  
I'll huff I'll puff I'll huff I'll puff  
I'll blow you away

Say you will say you won't  
Say you'll do what I don't  
Say you're true. Say to me c'est la vie.

Say you will say you won't  
Say you'll do what I don't  
Say you're true. (what do you like)  
Say to me c'est la vie.

I was now fully Bella. I heard seven gasps behind me. I turned and looked at the Cullens. I smiled at them and Alice ran over to me. Tyler and Lestat blocked her way. "Bella has a song for Edward. And he must answer or no one with get to see Bella." They said. Edward nodded.

**Ooh, it's just one more day  
no one said there would be rain again  
won't blame it on myself, yeah  
I'll blame it on the weatherman  
get away for a while  
here I am out on my own again  
won't blame it on myself  
I'll blame it on the weatherman**

standing on the shore (ooh)  
calling out your name (ooh)  
I was here before (ooh)  
I could see your face  
only clouds will see (ooh)  
tears are in my eyes (ooh)  
empty like my heart (ooh)  
why do ya say goodbye? (bye)

chorus:  
the rain goes on (on and on again)  
the rain goes on (on and on again)  
the rain goes on (on and on again)

alone I can hear  
hear our song  
playing for me again  
won't blame it on myself, oh no  
I'll blame it on the weatherman

standing on the shore (ooh)  
calling out your name (ooh)  
I was here before (ooh)  
I could see your face  
only clouds will see (ooh)  
tears are in my eyes (ooh)  
empty like my heart (ooh)  
why do ya say goodbye? (Bye)

chorus

maybe it's too late  
maybe it's too late to try again (aah, aah, aah, aah)  
maybe I can't pray (maybe I can't pray)  
maybe I can't wait (maybe I can't wait)  
maybe I can't blame the weatherman

chorus  
oh, blame it on the weatherman

"Bella, I…" he started.

**Cliffy!!! You will get no more until you review. :)**


End file.
